Retrospectiva
by Vitalka
Summary: Él sufría, cargaba con tanto peso para tan pocos años. Siempre escondiendo su tristeza bajo una falsa faceta de alegría. Por el bien de Bajoterra, y los que quería. Eli Shane tiene el don de complicar lo sencillo. Estúpida manía de su padre. -Pensó- La de ahogarse en un vaso de agua.


**_¡Hola! Muchísimo gusto a todos los lectores/lectoras del fandub de Bajoterra. He aquí mi primera historia de esta interesante y novedosa serie. Aunque no soy la fan número uno de este programa, si le he agarrado cariño a la trama y a los personajes en general. Espero que esta lectura sea de su agrado, un abrazo a los sensuales espectadores que me lean~ (?) Disfruten del One-shot._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener.

**Pairing: **Ligero Eli/Trixie.

**Advertencias:** Eh, creo que nada. Ninguna grave por el momento. Tal vez algo de lenguaje vulgar, pero nada que no puedan soportar ;)

¡Ahora sí! ¡A leer!

* * *

**Retrospectiva**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad."_**

**_Guy de Maupassant._**

Solo. Soledad. Así se sentía, así se encontraba. Así se veía sumergido constantemente desde que se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, ya no existía nada a su al rededor. Nada, ni nadie. Su madre murió desde que era pequeño, un niño. Probablemente la recordara vagamente, y por más que intentara obligarse a visualizarla, no lo lograba. Ella no estaba, pero para él, ella _nunca_ había estado. O eso pasa cuando pierdes a quien te trajo al mundo desde los 4 años.

No volvería, no volverá. _Jamás_. Lo sabía.

Lloró, sufrió, gritó y se hirió. Lo suficiente, y en el tiempo en que era necesario. Aunque, cuando cumplió 5, poco a poco la imagen de su madre se fue diluyendo de su infante memoria. Cuando su padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, y ya no "por ratos" o "por horas" como cuando_ella_aún estaba viva, comprendió que todavía podía seguir adelante. Cuando Eli miraba a su lado, siempre veía a su padre para apoyarle.

Pero para Will Shine, era un esfuerzo sobre-humano dividir su mundo en dos. _Literalmente._

Eli y Bajoterra. Bajoterra y Eli.

Su padre se repetía día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo...frases que le obligaban a darse cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía. Del _deber_ que tenía. Cierto, su deber era también cuidar de Bajoterra. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Él niño era su familia! Ahora su única familia. Eli era el único que separaba a Will Shane de la soledad. Y también el único que lo separaba de la locura. Ahora que su mujer ya no estaba.

_"Victoria se ha ido, Will...tendrás que hacerte cargo del niño."_

_"¡Basta de poner a Bajoterra delante de él! ¡Es tu hijo, maldición!"_

_"Todos comienzan a sospechar, tengo que ser más precavido..."_

_"Tom Por lo sabe, sé que lo sabe, no es estúpido. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

_"Lo siento, Eli. O eres tú, o es Bajoterra. Espero que puedas perdonarme."_

_"...por favor, perdóname"_

¿Perdonarlo? ¿Qué si podía perdonarlo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su padre era su héroe, su protector, su ídolo. La persona a la que más amaba y más respetaba en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo odiarle? No, él no pudo hacerlo. A pesar de que muchas veces lo intentó. A pesar de que en ocasiones, deseaba convencerse de ello.

Intentó _odiarlo_, odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por abandonarlo, por dejarlo a un lado. Por todas y cada una de las veces en las que él lloraba y su padre no iba en su auxilio. Por haber faltado cuando recibió un diploma en la primaria y a su primer partido de fútbol, aún cuando prometió asistir. Por no sentarse a hablar con él acerca de sus sentimientos, y como le pesaba el hecho de no tener una madre. Por esconderle la verdad, por mentirle, por ignorarle, ¡por todo!

¡Por todas y cada una de las cosas que su padre no le dio! Y que hasta entonces, le pesaba...

Pero todo cambió cuando supo que murió. Su rencor, su resentimiento, su desconsuelo de un joven que había perdido a lo único que le quedaba, todo se fue a la mierda. Por que _él_ ya no estaba. Porque de nuevo se hallaba solo. Y esta vez, al mirar a su lado...

_Ya no había nadie que lo apoyara..._

Y de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar, sufrir, gritar, gemir. Como lo había hecho con la muerte de su madre. Pero se contuvo. Se _negó_ a verse de nuevo en tal estado. Ya no era aquella persona débil del pasado, aquel niño que necesitaba de protección. No, no y no. ¡Él era Eli Shane! ¡Un Shane! Y le haría honor a su apellido. Aunque se sintiera solo.

Aunque se sintiera perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días."_**

**_Benjamin Franklin._**

Felicidad. Aquella que hace mucho tiempo ya no sentía. Cuando Burpy llegó con aquel mensaje, de que su padre había muerto en manos del Dr. Blakk, ese sentimiento había desaparecido. Y creía que nunca volvería a sentirlo. Hasta que le pasó la más grande de las dichas. Y los conoció a ellos. A la "nueva banda Shane". A sus amigos. No, me equivoco.

A su _familia_.

A la que ahora era su familia. Esos tres locos que realmente llegaban a ponerle los pelos de punta. Pero que también le habían enseñado a desenvolverse. A transparentarse. A dejarse llevar y no callar lo que llevara dentro. A dejar de esconder, a dejar de mentir. A dejar de sufrir. Solo ellos le habían enseñado aquello. Y cada uno a su manera particular.

Pronto, recordándole que incluso en los peores momentos, era posible mantener una sonrisa. Haciéndole ver que la vida es más que un puñado de emociones y desgracias en cadena. Cierto, no había empleado esas palabras. Pero su despreocupación y su aire de dicha, lo contagiaban de una alegría como nadie más lo hacía. Pronto, sin duda alguna, le había enseñado a divertirse.

Luego estaba Kord. Tan rudo y fuerte por fuera. Pero noble y leal por dentro. Él sin duda alguna le enseñó que no siempre hay que hacerle caso a las apariencias. Ni juzgar a un libro por su portada. Le mostró que es posible encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre la rudeza y la bondad. Entre el coraje y la voluntad. Entre el realismo y la esperanza. Kord era equilibrado, balanceado. Física y emocionalmente. Eli siempre admiró esa faceta del troll.

Y Trixie, como olvidarla. Era imposible olvidar a alguien así. Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre le había dicho algo similar cuando era pequeño...

_"Tu madre, Victoria, es una mujer que se recuerda con mucha facilidad. Existen mujeres que se hacen notar de tal manera, que su encanto deja huella sin que uno se de cuenta. Tal vez, hijo, algún día encuentres otra mujer como ella..."_

Le hubiera gustado en ese momento, decirle a su padre que lo había hecho. La había encontrado, a otra mujer difícil de olvidar. En eso, Trixie y su madre se parecían tanto. Quizá fue por eso que la conoció, ese era el destino de la joven. Hacer que él pudiera recordar a su mamá, hacer que no la olvidara. Ese era el propósito de la pelirroja en su vida..._Hacerle ver que nunca estaría solo..._

Porque una parte de su madre, a su parecer, vivía en ella. Y lo sabía, porque al mirarla a los ojos, se hallaba así mismo sumergido en una felicidad embriagante. Porque incluso su aroma era similar al de Victoria Shane. Dulce, dócil, gentil, grato. Un aroma suculento que figuraba entre una combinación de canela y caramelo. Hasta recordó, que su madre inclusive tenía la misma sonrisa que Trixie. Su misma forma de ver el mundo.

_La misma forma de ser feliz..._

Y eso le fascinaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"La confusión es un estado mental, se cree que su origen es la duda, cuando verdaderamente proviene del miedo."_**

**_Lourdes Franco._**

Confusión. A veces Eli se sentía confuso. Porque hasta un Shane puede confundirse. Equivocarse, fallar. Todo es parte del ciclo del ser un humano. Que a él no le gustara era muy diferente. Sabía que cada vez que no acertara en algo el daño podía repercutir en quien tenía cerca. Y claramente eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Protegería a Burpy, Joules, Sierra, Torrente, Tornado, a todas sus babosas...

Y a todos sus amigos.

Jamás, _jamás_, permitiría que algo o alguien los apartara de su lado. No dejaría que eso ocurriese. Ni ahora ni nunca. Sería como su padre si era necesario, les ocultaría lo que hiciera falta y los alejaría lo más que pudiera del él si era lo que la situación requería. Porque no se permitiría el hecho de que algo les ocurriera. No se daría el lujo de perderlos también a ellos.

-¡Hey, amigo! Iremos un rato al centro comercial. ¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó Kord animado.

-Eh...No, gracias. Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me quedaré a descansar un rato.- Al notar la mirada de preocupación, se apresuró a aclarar la situación.-No se preocupen, solo es un mareo, se me pasará.

Pronto y Kord intercambiaron miradas, no desconfiando de las palabras del joven, pero si extrañados por su comportamiento.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Eli?-Preguntó Trixie acercándose y poniendo una mano en su frente.-Estás un poco caliente...

-N-no es nada.-Titubeó, ante el repentino acercamiento de su compañera.-De verdad, no se alarmen, estaré bien.

El ambiente comenzó a hacerse pesado. Sobre todo porque la pelirroja y el Shane, se miraban fijamente. La primera tratando de averiguar que rayos le ocurría al de mirada azulina. Y el segundo, intentando convencerla a ella, _y así mismo_, de lo que afirmaba.

Pronto ahogó una risa para suavizar las cosas.-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedir auxilio al magnífico e increíble Pronto! ¿Bien?

-Bien...-Respondió el Shane sonriendo. Al menos con eso se irían tranquilos.

Y los vio marcharse. Burpy lo miró extrañado, sabía que no estaba bien. Y la pequeña babosa se cuestionaba el porque su dueño le había mentido a sus compañeros en una forma tan cínica. Eli notó la mirada de su babosa sobre él, y como había hecho con sus amigos, le aclaró la situación para que no comenzará a sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

-No es lo que parece, solamente no quería incomodarlos.-La babosa bajó de sus hombro, como recriminándole el porque de sus acciones. ¿Qué no ellos eran sus amigos? ¿No podía confiar en ellos? Entonces, el azabache volvió a hablar.-Créeme, si me sintiera peor, se los haría saber.

Lo último no supo si se lo dijo exactamente a la babosa, o a él mismo. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de engañar a sus amigos? ¿Aunque sea en algo tan sencillo como un simple dolor de cabeza y un resfriado? No obstante, no les había dicho que también, parte de su mareo, se debía a su debate interno que llevaba dentro. Tanto estrés lo estaba enfermando, y eso no se lo había comentado a nadie. Porque creía que era lo mejor. Para él y para todos.

_Pero..._

¿Eso no fue lo que su padre hizo con él? ¿Mentirle y alejarle? ¿No es ese tipo de comportamiento el que quería evitar? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué se suponía que debía hacer!? ¡Era tan...confuso! Y complicado. No quería mentirles. Y también...no quería que nada les pasara si el hecho de estar con él los ponía en peligro. Debía cuidarlos, debía asegurarse de no volver a sentir ese sentimiento de pérdida. Aquel del que había estado huyendo tanto tiempo.

No quería apartarse de Pronto, ni Kord, ni Trixie. ¡Ni nadie! Quería estar a su lado en todo momento y ser feliz. ¿Porqué tenía que heredar esa manía de su padre de ahogarse en un vaso de agua? ¿Qué no podía ser claro, sencillo, directo...como su madre? ¡Tenía que enredarse siempre en todo! Hacerse preguntas y cuestionarse sobre cosas absurdas que solo lo aturdían. Lo confundían.

Le _aterraban_.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuan imbécil estaba siendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar."**_

_**Paulo Coelho.**_

Miedo. Exacto, de eso se trataba todo. Estaba asustado. Aterrado. Tenía pánico al hecho de quedar solo de nueva cuenta. Temía que al voltear hacia los lados, no hubiese nadie que lo apoyara. Temía que lo abandonaran, que de nuevo tuviera que llorar, sufrir, gritar...¡Lo único que tenía era _perro_ miedo! Aporreo su puño en la pared de su cuarto. Se levantó y salió de la casa, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Era un cobarde, y ahora lo sabía.

Sin saber como, se encontraba fuera de la casa, sentado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida. Pensando en todo lo que había perdido y lo que probablemente fuera a perder. Pensando en que Bajoterra era ahora su responsabilidad, su deber. Pero que también sus amigos lo eran. Estaba en el mismo lugar que su padre había estado tiempo atrás: entre la familia y Bajoterra. Bajoterra y la familia.

¿Quién importaba _más_?

-Eli...

Una suave voz lo llamó a sus espaldas. Pero él ni siquiera la escuchó. Trixie se acercó lentamente. Eli sujetaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, hundía la cabeza y, aunque no pudiera verlo, había soltado un par de lágrimas. Después de más de cinco años, el "gran" Eli Shane, había estado llorando. Temblaba ligeramente a causa del frío del exterior, y la muchacha que lo observaba sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Acaso él...?

Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Tan triste, solitario, perdido...tan lleno de miedo...

Eli tuvo un Deja Vu cuando al alzar el rostro, notó a la joven y confundida chica que lo miraba parada a su izquierda. Se recordó así mismo más de diez años atrás, en una situación extrañamente similar...

_El lloraba, como el niño pequeño que era, al haberse caído de la bicicleta._

_"No puedo, mamá, es muy difícil. Lo intento pero...¡no puedo!" Se quejaba el menor, en una posición idéntica a la que Eli se encontraba ahora. Sujetando sus rodillas, temblando y mirando a su compañera al lado de él._

_"Tranquilo cariño, aprenderás. Solo debes tener paciencia" Victoria Shane le hablaba con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Mirándolo de la misma manera en la que su compañera lo hacía ahora._

_"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!" Exclamó entre sollozos._

_Su madre se acercó a limpiarle las lágrimas. "Lo se, Eli. Pero confía en mí, lo lograrás"_

_"..." El guardó silencio._

_"Soy tu madre. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Jamás te mentiría. El apoyo de las personas que te aman, Eli, te hace valiente. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?"_

_Lo meditó un instante, para después responder con seguridad."Lo sé."_

Tiempo después, aprendió a manejar. Tan solo había necesitado el apoyo de su madre. Y aunque no pudiera verlo, la respuesta estaba ahí, lo único que vencía al miedo: _el amor_. Pero Eli estaba demasiado confundido para percatarse en seguida. Se incorporó de repente, limpiando ese par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado, esto no pasó desapercibido para Trixie, quien lo miro con expresión sería.

-Lo lamento, Trix, no quise despertarte. Puedes volver a dormir, en seguida entro.-Dijo él evitando su mirada.

La joven por el contrario no la desvió, solo lo miró detenidamente un momento, y entonces...

-Buenas noches, Eli.-Musitó, mientras retomaba su camino hacia su habitación. No se percato de la mirada desconsolada con la que había dejado al chico.

Lo había dejado asustado.

Y solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."**_

_**Pablo Neruda.**_

Amor. No había entendido el mensaje de su madre en su recuerdo hasta el día siguiente. Poco a poco amaneció, pero él no había dormido. No había podido dormir. El hecho de que Trixie lse hubiera ido la noche anterior lo tenía consternado. Y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando, sentado en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, vio a la joven pelirroja sentarse a su lado. Y él no podía ni mirarla, o por la vergüenza, o por miedo. No sabía.

-Lo siento...-La oyó susurrar.-Ayer me agarraste desprevenida, no quise irme de esa manera...

Él la miró y sonrió.-No hay problema.-Dijo un poco más tranquilo, sintiendo un alivio al ver que ella no estaba, como había pensado, enojada o asustada por su inusual comportamiento. Sin embargo, aún sentía un nudo en el estómago. Y sentía la boca seca.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?- Le preguntó, con la mirada fija en la de él.-¿Pasa algo?

-...-Calló un momento.-...No...no pasa nada...

-Eli...-Trixie lo encaró, en parte estaba harta de que siempre se comportara de una manera tan cerrada.-La verdad.

-Pero si te estoy diciendo la...-Cuando la miró, observó en los ojos de la chica, la misma determinación con la que su padre solía mirarle cuando le reprendía o le llamaba la atención por algo. De las pocas veces que lo hacía, era ese mismo brillo en que aparecía en sus ojos. Le hacía sentirse como un niño indefenso y todo sonido enmudecía en sus labios.

-La verdad.-Repitió la chica. Sin rodeos, sin juegos. Directa, severa.-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

_"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"_

_"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"_

_"¡Lo que tengo es miedo!"_

El Shane suspiró, cansado. Y tras armarse de valor, resumió todos sus problemas en una frase.-Lo que tengo...es miedo...

Y a pesar de haberlo dicho de un modo tan tenue, bastó para que Trixie lo escuchara.-En ese caso, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Eli se volteó para verla de frente, y se sorprendió cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y lo estrecharon con fuerza. Aturdido, correspondió el abrazo, sorprendiéndose de las palabras de la joven. Ella quería saber como se sentía, pero, ¿porqué? Siempre parecía tan despreocupada y libre de ataduras. Le costaba trabajo creer que alguien como Trixie pudiera preocuparse de una manera tan profunda por él...y por lo que sentía...

Hundió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Debió de haber confesado lo que le estaba atormentando antes. Hubiera sido mejor para todos.-Yo también lo siento.-Dijo él.-Siento mucho ocultarles muchas cosas en ocasiones. Siento mucho decirles que estoy bien, cuando es claro que no lo estoy. Siento querer mantenerlos a salvo a costo de alejarlos de mí. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Trixie sonrió enternecida. Parecía un niño pequeño arrepintiéndose de haber hecho una travesura. Se separó de él e incorporándose, le extendió una mano. Él la sostuvo, y se paró a su lado.-Estas perdonado, con la condición de que a partir de ahora confíes más en nosotros.

"Confiar" Aquello era la clave. Confiar en ellos, su familia. Por supuesto que debía hacerlo, ahora ellos eran las personas que más amaba en el mundo entero. Incluyéndola a ella. Su compañera, su apoyo incondicional. Aquella persona que al mirar a un lado, siempre estará a tu lado. Había estado ciego tanto tiempo, pero ahora, todo estaba simplemente claro.

La miró. Sonrió, y su mirada adquirió de nuevo aquel aire de goce. Nunca más se escondería.

-Lo prometo.

Y vaya que iba a cumplir con esa promesa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza."**_

_**Juvenal.**_

**FIN**

* * *

_**Traté de mostrar en todo su esplendor lo que Eli sentía cuando recordaba partes de su pasado (de ahí el nombre del fic) puesto que siempre me pareció que ocultaba sus emociones de tristeza y aflicción bajo una máscara. Me hubiera gustado ver un poco más trágico al personaje. Otra cosa que me pareció una "bomba", fue el hecho de que Eli al principio de la serie ocultaba muchos aspectos de su vida a los demás. Por lo que me agarré principalmente de ese tema para darle emoción a la historia. Ya que, pienso que los Shane son algo así como: "la familia o el deber".**_

_**Sin más aclaraciones, explicaciones, opiniones o mis tonterías a las que dudo mucho que alguien haya puesto atención XD, los dejo, readers míos. Gracias por prestarme parte de su tiempo. Se despide, su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


End file.
